pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ada Hackett
Ada Hackett, or just Ada, is an fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She's not exactly known for anything in the Pokemon World, but if there's something that should be known, everything is a game. Appearance Ada is a lot less stockily built than most Poochyena, giving her a much sleeker build. She's also got longer legs that help her reach long strides and make her look tall, but not so long as to make it easy for her to trip on her own feet, giving her that edge in speed. She's groomed pretty well, her fur soft instead of matted looking; even the ruff on her back and tail looks more fluffy than spiky. Other than that, she looks pretty much like any other Poochyena. Personality Ada is a fun loving curious girl, and rather outdoorsy. She will try to find any opportunity to romp around gaily in the woods, or go out of her way in search of buried treasure. With a thing for games, she has a bad habit of making everything seem like one, even when it's not, and goes out of her way to annoy those who are easily so. It's actually a sort of defense mechanism; especially if the situation seems dire, she resorts to making fun out of it, and she pretends to not notice it for anything else when others point it out, making her come off as someone with no self preservation. She does know; it's just how she deals with it. Ada might be rambunctious and seemingly spastic, but her fun loving nature makes her out to be very good with children, or at least good with interacting with children. Often times, she's seen rough-housing with a child or two, but she often switches tactics when dealing with different children. She's also very expressive, able to use her front paws in grand movements and make out rather humorous or dramatic actions when she tells stories or play roles in games; and has a strange talent for simple magic tricks. In the MD world, she seemed to have taken some baby-sitting jobs from other Pokemon, and gotten paid rather well for it. Though, if someone wasn't a child, she'd show healthy skepticism towards them, especially if they show to have strange ulterior motives. She is actually quite fond of sparring, 'seeing' it yet another game, but this time with high stakes. Though exploring is higher on the list, right under having fun, it's battling. Abilities * Quick Feet: A natural Pokemon ability that goes like this. Imagine a dog, wandeirng around the neighborhood. Then suddenly, the dog catches on fire! The dog, with speed abnormally quicker than usually, runs in circles to put the fire burning them out. ...Yeah, that. If Ada gets afflicted with any status condition, then her speed doubles during such status condition. In addition, the speed drop from Paralysis does not occur on Ada. * Babysitting: A definitely-honed ability on Ada's part. She's one of the better Pokemon that's able to take care of baby and little Pokemon, which is shown to be the main source of her income. Her ability to make children happy and easy to work with is quite remarkable. Moves Used (In Order) Currently, the Poochyena has shown off no moves in the PMD Roleplay. Relationships Currently, the Poochyena has shown to be in no relationships. Trivia * Ada Hackett is one of the few OCs on Pokeplayers with an actual mental disorder. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters